Certain products have sufficient value that their distribution must be carefully controlled, monitored and recorded. To prevent unauthorized distribution of such products, they are kept under lock and key with limited access until time for distribution, use or sale. There are many products that fall within this description. As an example, one category of products that falls within this description is pharmaceuticals.
Certain pharmaceuticals are maintained in blister packs in a locked area until ready for distribution. When ready for distribution, the blister packs containing the products are removed from locked area. The individual product is removed from the blister pack by the professional responsible for its distribution, and the product is distributed by the professional to the patient. The professional responsible for distribution of the product must maintain meticulous records regarding access and distribution of the product. Nevertheless, despite the procedures for accountability, the current system is subject to mistake, fraud or theft. What is needed is an improved system for tracking access and distribution of valuable products to minimize losses due to mistake, fraud or theft.